


Eggnog Dreams

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dreams, Eggnog, Elf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Dreams can be influenced by the slightest of things.





	Eggnog Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: So to make up for yesterday's feels, I thought I'd share with you a VERY fluffy Drastoria piece!
> 
> This story was prompted by the ever so lovely xxDustNight88 and was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua!
> 
> Elf was written by David Berenbaum and directed by Jon Favreau in 2003. I own nothing from the universe, I am simply borrowing it for the purpose of this fic. 
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Eggnog Dreams  
> Pairing: Drastoria  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Dreams can be influenced by the slightest of things.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Come on, Draco. It's tradition that we watch a film on Christmas Eve," Astoria whined, pouting her lower lip out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not saying that we can't watch a film, Tori. I'm just asking that we watch a  _different_ film than the one we've watched the last five Christmas Eves," Draco replied, crashing down onto the couch and fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"But it's tradition, Draco. We have to watch it for memory's sake," she replied, taking up the seat beside him and resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him through her eyelashes with her most innocent look donning her face.

"There are a million other Christmas films that we could watch," he said, carding a hand through his hair before draping it over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"But Elf is my  _favourite_ ," she pleaded. "Please, Draco, can we  _please_ watch it?"

"I can literally see seventy-five other Christmas films sitting on the shelf over there," he said with a laugh, nodding his head in the direction of their DVD case on the opposite side of their den. He was biting his lip as their exchange continued. He was only teasing her because she had been on a countdown, refusing to watch Elf before Christmas because it was one of their traditions that they had built up since they started dating.

Of course he was going to say yes to watching the movie, but he was curious as to how far she was willing to go to convince him to watch it with her. Last year, he had been able to convince her to watch the entire Star Wars collection on the day after Christmas in order to get him to watch Elf with her.

"You aren't playing fair," Astoria said, moving away from Draco and sitting with her back against the armrest on the other side of the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue. She knew what he was playing at, but she wasn't about the fall for it a second year in a row. She wasn't capable of sitting through all of the Star Wars movies yet again.

"I'm not playing anything," Draco replied, turning to look at her with a smile on his face. He was getting under her skin and loving it.

"I'm not offering up anything. If you don't want to watch the films with me, then you don't have to," she replied, pushing herself up off the couch and over to their collection of films. "I'm going to put it on in here and you can leave if you don't want to follow tradition."

Draco sighed and chuckled quietly to himself. He was so close to getting her to watch Star Wars with him again, but he didn't pounce on the initially opportunity when he saw the hand playing out in his favor. "I was only teasing, Tori," he finally said as she finished putting the disc in the player before turning back to face him with a smile on her face.

"I know, but I won this year," she said with a wink. "Do you want some hot cocoa while we watch?"

Draco nodded. "Do you need a hand?" he asked, pushing himself up out of the couch.

"Not with the cocoa, but maybe with some popcorn?" she replied with a smile.

He walked over and place a gentle kiss on her cheek before making his way into the kitchen with her. This simple tradition was starting to become one of his favourites, and if he was being honest with himself, it was something he was starting to look forward to. Someday, he'd be able to share this tradition with his children and he couldn't wait.

. . . . . . . .

"Alright, sleepyhead," Astoria said, wrapping her hand around Draco's wrist and pulling him up off the couch. "I can't believe you fell asleep in the middle of the movie."

"I didn't fall asleep," he replied, pushing himself up off the couch with his other hand, reluctantly allowing her to pull him to his feet. He carded his hand through his hair before slipping his hand into hers. "I was resting my eyes…"

"Don't even start," she said, shaking her head. "I heard you snoring."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it again realizing that if he was snoring, then he really was asleep. He decided that it was in his best interest to follow behind her quietly, rather than shoving his foot into his mouth any further.

Once they arrived upstairs, the pair changed into pajamas quickly before crashing into bed. They were in for a long day tomorrow celebrating the holiday and they needed to get some much needed sleep. It wasn't long before each of them had drifted off to sleep.

"Santa! Santa, it's me! It's Buddy the Elf!" Draco called, jumping up and down in the crowd. Astoria was standing beside him, shaking her head and attempting to find anywhere else to hide while this spectacle was going on in front of her.

She had never seen Draco so excited to see Santa and she wasn't sure what had gotten into him. But hopefully it would fade quickly and things could quickly return to normal.

"Hey, Buddy," the man dressed in red replied as he waved to the other children and took a seat on his throne, ready to greet the children as they told him what they wanted most for Christmas.

Draco ran up the stairs to see him. "Santa, it's me. Wait, who the heck are you?"

The man looked up at him and furrowed his brow. "I'm Santa Claus," he replied, obviously annoyed with the grown man in a clown costume.

"No you're not," Draco replied, furrowing his brow in disappointment.

"Why of course I am," the man in red replied, smiling down at the young man who had climbed up onto his lap, excited to tell Santa exactly what he wanted for Christmas that year.

"You're a fake," Draco said. "You smell like beef and cheese. You are sitting on a throne of lies!"

"Back off, dude," the man in red said.

"Draco, let's get out of here," Astoria called, stepping forward to grab his hand only to have it pulled out of her grasp before she could get a grip on it.

"What song did I sing for you for your birthday this year?" Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Happy birthday," the man said, turning his attention back to the young man on his lap.

"Draco, let's go," Astoria hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down the stairs away from the Christmas display.

"He's lying!" Draco replied, pulling away from her in an attempt to return to the imposter.

Suddenly Draco jolted awake and sat straight up in the bed. Where did that dream come from? He really needed to quit falling asleep during movies. This was the second or third time he had dreamt of being a character from the movie.

He glanced down at Astoria as she slept and smiled. "Just wait till you hear this one, Tori," he laughed before settling back down to fall asleep once again.

. . . . . . . .

Groggily, Draco made his way downstairs the next morning and as he entered the kitchen he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He smiled when he saw Astoria standing with her back to him and looking out the window at the light snow that was falling outside. Her dream of having a white Christmas was finally coming true.

"Good morning, love," he said as he crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a few soft kisses on her cheek as she leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," she hummed. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I had the weirdest dream," he replied with a laugh, glancing out the window every so often to watch the snow.

"What was it about?" she asked, furrowing her brow, but kept her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

"I dreamt that I was Buddy the Elf and all I called out the mall Santa for being an imposter because he didn't know what song I sang him on his birthday," Draco said.

After a few brief moments of thought, Astoria leaned forward and turned around to look at him. Fighting the urge to laugh, she scratched her head and pondered her answer carefully. "Maybe you should lay off the eggnog, love. Sugar infused dreams for you take you to a weird place,"she said with laugh, pressing her lips to his cheek before she walked into the sitting room to light a fire.


End file.
